Finally giving up
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru can't hold back anymore and his lover doesn't care ShikaXGaara and others lol One-shot. Rated M for sex


Summary: What happens when Shikamaru can't hold back anymore for Gaara?

**FireAlii**: **_I'm excited, this is my first fanfic. I do not own anything of naruto. But as soon as I saw the two I was like  
It's happening!_**

**Finally giving up**

A guy lay his head on his desk with a thump; he'd fallen asleep for the fifth time this class. Most people would ask _who was the genius of the class_. Most people would ignore the kid with a brown spiky ponytail; Nara Shikamaru. He had finally returned from his mission with his hyper ninja friend Naruto. He sighed as he glanced to his right where a certain pink haired girl sat... Haruno Sakura, the girl head over heels with their sensei Hatake Kakashi. Of course they were 14 years apart and he was the only one who knew. Of course the way Sakura followed their sensei with eyes of a girl in love it wasn't hard to tell. To his left a window overlooking a field, in the tree not far, silently sat watching him was his lover. Gaara of the sand.**(A/N: Does Gaara have a last name?)**

He had red hair that hung in front of his Insomnia eyes, he had never slept since he was a little boy. If he ever fell asleep he'd go insane. So Shikamaru never insisted that they have sex, because Gaara would hate himself if he fell asleep and went insane. Shikamaru sat watching Gaara until he understood his lover wanted to spend some time with him. _The bell rang_. Naruto leaped up as the teacher headed for him, Shikamaru sighed. He'd have to stay back and explain why his friend was staring at Uchiha Sasuke. Stupid kid couldn't even hide who his lover was.

Naruto chuckled and pushed him towards the door.

"Go to Gaara" he whispered, Shikamaru smiled.

"Thanks Naruto" Shikamaru patted his friend on the shoulder.  
_*So troublesome*_

He smirked as he approached his lover.

"Hey Gar. what are we going today?"

"Happy Birthday, Shika!" Gaara thew his arms around Shikamaru's neck and planted a smoking hot kiss on his lips.

"Wow thanks Gar. But seriously where too?" He looked down at his lovers red hair.

"My present to you is a surprise, come with me"

"Uh... Alright--" Shikamaru let the red haired Jinchuriki lead him somewhere. The pink haired girl ran past them.

"Hey Gaara, Shika"

"Hi Sak---"

"Can't talk I need to be at Kakashi-sensei's apartment."

"Have fun"

"Oh I will, you too" she winked at the two and ran off.  
Shika and Gaara watched her go. Then Gaara continued to lead Shika to his apartment. Inside the room Gaara pushed Shikarmaru onto the bed and stood back.

"Wait Gaara what are you doing?" Shika watched as Gaara began to strip.  
"Gar---" his words were cut off when Gaara tugged off his boxers exposing his hardening arousal with a bow tied on it. Shika shot off the bed.  
"No!"

Gaara whimpered. "Why not, I want to give myself to you! Happy Birthday." Gaara spread his arms wide approaching Shika. Gaara frinned as the Shadow-nin visibly shivered. Gaara slid his hands across Shika's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck.

"Gaara, are you sure?"

"Yes please" the red head begged against Shikamaru's chest. Ripping Shika's shirt open, Gaara slowly licked up and down his chest. Finally giving up, Shikamaru slid his hands down Gaaras back and stopped at his buttocks, he squeezed causing Gaara to gasp and tilt his head up. Shikamaru nibbled on his exposed neck. Squeezing Gaara's butt he lifted him against his erection. Gaara wrapped his legs around Shikamaru's waist, and moaned when Shikamaru trailed light kisses aross his face.

Gaara tightened his legs and pulled Shikamaru's face to his, more firmly for the hottest kiss they'd shared. Moaning loudly their tongues battled. Shikamaru turned without losing contact, and they both dropped on the bed in a tangle. Finally untangling Shika lay on his back with Gaara sitting on his tent-shaped pants. He groaned deep in his throat as Gaara rubbed back and forth. Shikamaru placed his hands on Gaara's thighs and rubbed. Gaara leaned forward and pulled Shika's shirt off trailing hot kisses down his chest. Shikamaru's hips were moving with Gaara by the time Gaara reached his waistband.

Gaara moved slipping Shikamaru's pants and boxers off,letting his erection bounce out. Gaara eyed it hungrily, then took Shika's length in his hands causing the Shadow-nin to buck his hips. The Jinchuriki smirked and bent down.  
Shikamaru gasped in surprise when Gaara place his hot mouth on his length. He tangled his hands in Gaara's short hair. He moaned his name as Gaara relaxed his throat taking him deeper. He almost came right there.

With a growl Shikamaru flipped Gaara underneath him. Shikamaru positioned himself at Gaara's entrance and thrust forward fiercly. The red head screamed, Shikamaru froze. He hadn't prepared him, not moving inside Gaara he kissed his face gently.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I was going over the edge. Do you forgive me?"

The red head was rigid his opening scalding in pain.  
"It hurts" Gaara whimpered.

"I know love, and I'm very sorry" Shikamaru stayed still until Gaara began to relax. Gaara wrapped his legs around Shika and squeezed telling him it was alright.

Shikamaru sighed in relief and began moving, Gaara joined in. Gaara pulled Shika's head down and thrust his tongue into his mouth. They increased their speed, as the moans increased. They met their climax and Shika shot his load into Gaara, who quivered and escalated all over himself and Shika's stomach.

Shikamaru collasped onto Gaara who held him. Remembering the bow, Shika pulled out of him as Gaara complained trying to keep him close. Shikamaru leaned down and bit the bow untying it with his mouth. Gaara's flushed face watched him. Shikamaru took the ribbon and tied it on his bicep. Lying beside Gaara he pulled him into his arms, kissing the red heads swollen lips he sighed.

"God do I love you"

Gaara smiled up at his pineappled haired lover "I love you too"

"So any compains for you first time?"

"Yeah"

"That is?" Shika frowned.

"It was too short." Grinning Shika lay on his back and positioned Gaara on his now erect length.

"Shall we try again?" and he thrust into his lover.

**(A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. Its my first one.)**


End file.
